


Bathroom fun

by hey_tommo92, starscries



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A pink goat, Bottom Louis, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Hair Pulling, Kissing, Liam Payne (mentioned) - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, Loud Sex, Louis leaves a lot of marks on harry, M/M, Marks, Nipple Play, One Shot, Riding, Sex in a tub, They have sex next to a goat lmao, Top Harry, louis rides harry, mentions of spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_tommo92/pseuds/hey_tommo92, https://archiveofourown.org/users/starscries/pseuds/starscries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is based on this gifset: https://16meets18.tumblr.com/post/141610888877/x<br/>***<br/>Louis starts pulling Harry’s head back by yanking hard on his hair, and sucks a big bruise on his neck right where everyone can see it. Harry groans very loudly.<br/>“You are so hot like this.” Louis says. “So hot.”</p><p>Or the one where Louis rides Harry in a bathtub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathroom fun

when Louis walks into Harry having a bath, with a pink goat beside the tub, he doesnt have time to question it as Harry drags in the tub with him by his shirt. "Come here", he says, smiling playfully. He lands on Harry's lap, doesn't know how he didn't hurt himself. Louis gets a little mad. But then Harry is looking at him with that beautiful dimpled smile and that glint on his green eyes that he loves with all his heart, so he forgives him and start making out. Louis feels himself and Harry getting hard rather quickly so he ends the kisses by standing up to take his clothes off. He stumbles with his shoes and trousers because of the water around him but Harry holds him and helps him tossing his clothes out of the tub. Now that they are both naked, Louis straddles Harry and continue making out, their kisses It’s hot and steamy, although the water is startingto cool down. Harry starts kissing everywhere on Louis’ body, down his neck to his collarbones, a spot Harry seems to love. After a little while, Harry slips a finger inside of Louis, prepping him and Louis starts moaning like a filthy pornstar, knowing how much Harry loves it.

“Get on with it.” Louis says when he really cant wait anymore and wants to know what Harry is going to do. Harry only raises an eyebrow and smirks.

Louis grinds his arse against Harry’s hard cock, supporting himself on Harry's shoulders. They are creating waves in the water, splashing it all over the floor.

“Maybe we should fill the tub some more.” Louis suggests, pupils blown with lust.

“No, I want you to ride me.” Harry answers quickly. Harry has pink cheeks and dilated pupils as well. He looks so pliant and beautiful and louis can't say no.

Louis positions himself over Harry, moaning while sliding down on it, feeling the familiar stretch; feeling it fill him so perfectly. Louis starts whining. He vaguely remembers the wet floor but he doesn't care because it's liam's and he knows he won't be mad. He'll buy him a beer later.

When Louis feels ready he starts riding slowly at first, then going faster, finding a rhythm. They haven’t locked the door, but they can't be bothered and again, it's just Liam out there, nothing he hasn't heard before. Louis keeps moaning, louder now.

“Louder,” Harry says, while making hickeys all over Louis’ collarbones, thrusting inside of Louis, holding him in place with his hands on Louis' hips. “I love how loud you are for me.”

Louis smiles and giggles, and starts playing with Harry’s nipples. 

“Oh yeah," Harry moans.

They are kind of fighting for control, on who’s in charge, that’s why Louis starts playing and sucking on Harry’s nipples, because he knows how pliant it makes Harry.

“More.” Harry begs.

Now Louis is the one bouncing on Harry’s cock. Harry closes his eyes and throws his head back. “So good.” He seems to have given up on the fighting, letting Louis take control. 

Louis is so smug, knows how submissive Harry really is. “Beg for it.” Louis says while sucking on his earlobe, breathing hot air on his skin.

“Fuc, Lou.” More, more, more Harry thinks and then he says it out loud.

Louis starts pulling Harry’s head back by yanking hard on his hair, and sucks a big bruise on his neck right where everyone can see it. Harry groans very loudly.

“You are so hot like this.” Louis says. “So hot.”

They hear someone touch the doorknob so Louis clamps a hand over Harry’s mouth, but keeps whispering into Harry’s ear how good and hot he looks. “Be quiet. If you make a sound I’ll have to punish you.” he feels Harry shudder at the words and thrust harder inside of Louis, desperate for more friction.

But Harry can’t be quiet. So Louis yanks his hair again, harder, kisses him, biting on Harry’s lower lip to shut him up.

“Harry? Louis?” they hear Liam say through the door.

Louis tells Harry to tell him to go away and Harry, with a shaky voice, goes. “Yeah?” and he swallows hard. “I’m taking a bath Li.” Harry says, a small moan escapes his lips.

Louis feels himself getting close, smirking against Harry's mouth and going up and down on Harry's cock faster. Doesn't wait for Liam to go away.

Liam then figures what is happening and just goes away with a sigh and red cheeks, thinking “I’m going to have to clean the bathroom, god damn it.”

Louis keeps bouncing on Harry’s dick. “So good—” Louis says and starts kissing Harry again.

After a few thrusts from Harry and him stroking himself Louis comes, but Harry keeps thrusting, so close himself. Louis helps him by twisting his nipples.

“You like it when I play with your nipples, huh? Such a good boy for me.”

“Lou—”

“Yes baby.”

“I’m gonna—”

“Come. Come for me, be loud, make Liam hear you.” Louis twist Harry's right nipple harder. Harry moans as loud as he can as he comes inside of Louis, digging his nails into Louis' shoulders, pulling him closer, breathing heavily, drawing him into a kiss. A heated one, a little sloppy because they are tired, but they don’t care.

“I love kissing you.” Louis says in between kisses. He starts trailing kisses all over Harry's jaw, stopping to mark him on his favourite spot.

They just stay there for a few minutes, regaining their breaths. Then Harry goes, “I think we need to fill the tub again.” They both chuckle because they start to feel a little uncomfortable with the water full of come.

Louis is leaning against Harry’s chest and then Louis nods and says, “Yeah, and take the goat out of here," and Harry can hear the funny tone in Louis' voice. “It’s creeping me out.” 

They both laugh sweetly.

“We can’t kick him out, it’ll get sad.” Harry says, pouting, while Louis rolls his eyes fondly. He loves how they haven't even questioned why Liam has a freaking pink goat in this bathroom. 

“There is more rooms in this house we can do it in.” Louis says lighting up, forgetting the goat, which is now nibbling on Liam's robe.

“It’s not our house!” Harry exclaims, and jokingly punches Louis’ arm.

They get out and wrap towels around their waists, drain the tub and go to their room and find Liam all red cheeked and flustered. Then they both start laughing internally, Harry feeling a little bad for him.

“Had… Fun guys?” Liam says a little awkwardly but he’s used to it. Then he thinks, “I hope I don’t have to clean up anything apart from water off of my bathroom.”

Harry and Louis look at each other and hold back a laugh.

Then Louis says, “Yeah, cool bathroom, mate. Very classy.” and just walk past him into their room pushing Harry lightly and close the door behind them, and then laugh.

Liam takes his face in his hands and starts preparing himself for whatever awaits him in the bathroom, while he hears them laughing.


End file.
